Project Summary for Training Core The overarching goal of Rhode Island-IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (RI-INBRE) is to develop the capacity for biomedical science in the State of Rhode Island, and one of the key components of this endeavor is the development of human capital. The RI-INBRE Training Core consists of several highly successful programs that have focused on this task. In the renewal period, we propose to enhance programs that provide mentored research opportunities for undergraduates and graduate students, and postdoctoral research fellows. This will be accomplished by providing incentives for attracting the best and brightest undergraduate researchers into our program, especially those from historically underrepresented populations. Specifically, we will partner with the Community College of Rhode Island (CCRI), with other INBRE programs in the Northeast, and with the INBRE program in Puerto Rico to provide mentored research fellowships to students from culturally and economically diverse backgrounds. In addition to implementing changes to strengthen both our existing summer undergraduate and graduate research programs and our Teaching Postdoctoral Fellows (TPF) program, we will expand the scope of the Training Core by introducing new initiatives such as Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship Plus (SURF+) and Postbaccalaureate (Postbac) programs. In addition, we plan to partner with a NIH Science Education Partnership Award (SEPA) program that targets high school students who are interested in pursuing careers in the biomedical sciences. In so doing, we will both strengthen and expand the biomedical science pipeline in the Ocean State.